The Motley Crew: First Year of High School
by Sparrow789
Summary: Jack, Angelica, and the gang are off to do something they've never done... go to school. They meet some new people and some new rivals...


**okay so, new motley crew thing. jack's first year in high school and with alot of other characters from a bunch of different movies. this isnt a crossover because there are just too many movies i pulled these characters out of. plus, jack is the centered character in this story so i just decided to stick with it. hav fun reading!**

**disclaimer: do i even have to say it? okay well, i dont own pirates of the caribbean, alice in wonderland, the rubiks cube, megamind, harry potter, lilo and stitch, x-men, monsters inc., sweeny todd, beauty and the beast, elf, finding nemo, gladiator, shrek, narnia, phantom of the opera, edward scissorhands, rango, the dark knight, toy story, madagascar, superman, spider-man, the lion king, star wars, the little mermaid, transformers, indiana jones, sleepy hollow, peter pan, or any future movies that im gonna use.**

The Motley Crew: The First Year of High School

Captain Jack Sparrow cautiously walked into a building he had never been in before. A school. But this wasn't just any school, it was a high school. It was Rubik's Academic School for the Badasses. Jack walked into room 110, his homeroom, and looked around. He was the only one there. His homeroom when from S-Z. He walked to the back of the room and sat in the desk in the far corner. He sat there for about ten minutes, then he saw someone step into the room. Said someone turned on the light and looked Jack's way. He had a black cloak on, a black goatee, and a giant, bald, blue head. "Who goes there!" he yelled, pointing a interesting gun at Jack. "Calm down, mate! I'm just waiting for the person who's supposed to be here watching the class," he said. "You mean the teacher?" the bald blue man said. "Aye, that's it!" Jack said. "Well, mister, I'd be pleased to inform you that you are in the presence of said shool teacher. The most powerful, evil, teacher in all of R.A.B.! MEGAMIND!" the man said, gesturing his arms outward as if to show off himself. Jack rolled his eyes and said, "Sure you are. Just keep telling yourself that." Megamind sat in the desk chair in the front of the class and twiddled his thumbs.

Almost five minutes later, people started to come into the classroom. Among them, were a blue, little furry animal-alien looking thing that was crawling around the room. Another was a man that had metal claws coming out of his hands and had some cool-looking mutton chops. Jack was even jealous of them. Then, this green round thing came walking in. He had only one eye and two little horns coming out of his head. Jack felt as if he was in a crazy house. That was, until, he saw some familiar faces. Elizabeth Swann and Will Turner came walking in with a ginger. Said ginger had a stick-looking thing in his hand and looked like he'd been through hell and back. Will spotted Jack and motioned for him to come over to them."Hey Jack! Fancy meeting you here!" Will said as Jack approached them. "Yeah, fancy," Jack answered. "Where's Angelica? She should be here by now," Elizabeth piped in. Jack's eyes widened. "Angelica. Here? In the same room as me? Wait, is _he_ coming with her?" "Unfortunately, yes. He is coming with her. Sorry, Jack," Elizabeth said. "Damn him! Can't he leave her alone for a minute!" Jack said. "Jack, he is her boyfriend," Will said. "I really don't give a damn about what he is to her. Honestly, he looks like he could murder her with a flick of his wrist," Jack answered aggravated. "Well, Jack, he is a barber and he did murder some people with the flick of his wrist, so to speak," Will stammered. They had never seen Jack quite like this. "And what about that stupid white part in his hair! It makes no sense whatsoever!" Jack ranted. "Jack just calm down. People are staring," Will said. Jack looked around and, sure enough, people were staring at him. "Oh," was all that came out of his mouth. He shook his head and looked at the door. There was this guy dressed up in red and blue tights with a red mask on that had little spider webs sewed onto it. Jack looked at him sideways and thought to himself that he truly was in a crazy house. Right behind him was another man wearing red and blue. He had black hair and a red cape. "Oh bugger," Jack mumbled. "What?" Will and Elizabeth asked. "I owe him money."

* * *

><p>The bell was just about to ring, when Angelica and her boyfriend walked in the room. Jack shot them daggers from where he was sitting with Will, Elizabeth, and few new people. Of those new people, he sat with the ginger, the spider guy, and the guy with the red cape. Jack wasn't really paying attention to the conversation, so he didn't know their names. Angelica caught his gaze and frowned. She looked away from him and smiled at the man holding her hand. <em>Goddamn Todd<em>, Jack thought. _Goddamn Sweeny Todd_. Right behind them was a man that had scissors for hands, two lions, one a dark brown, the other a golden brown, then a multi-colored bird was resting on the golden lion's shoulder. There was also a meerkat on the golden lion's head. Behind them, was a cloaked man that had a stick in his hand just like the ginger. He didn't have a nose, and that made Jack stick out his tongue in disgust. The no-nosed man also had a big snake with him as well. Two other people came in as well. Another cloaked figure with shoulder-width hair and a crooked nose and a stick in hand came in along with a robot-like man with a mask type thing over his head and his breathing was really awkward and Jack had to stifle a laugh.

The bell rang and everyone got up and moved toward the door. "Who's going to first period Italian?" asked Angelica over the roar of people. Jack rolled his eyes, knowing that he had the exact same classes as her the whole year. As everyone cleared out of the room, including Sweeny, Jack raised his hand and looked at Angelica. "Well, then. Let's go I guess," she mumbled. They went out of the room together, and didn't say a word to each other. They got to the Italian class and saw a bunch of people they recognized. Barbossa, Davy Jones, Gibbs, Philip, and Syrena were there in a corner talking to one another. There was also another girl with them and she had red hair, and she was a mermaid too. Barbossa spotted them and smiled. They walked over to the group and said their hellos. "Jack, this is Ariel. She be not knowin' much about land, so we decided to help her out a bit," Barbossa said, gesturing to the red-head. Jack looked at Ariel and he was stunned by her beauty. "Well, 'ello love. Pleasure to be meetin' you," Jack said, taking her hand a kissing it. She blushed and looked away from him. Angelica rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. She was jealous, but wouldn't admit it even if her life was on the line. "So Syrena, has Philip been treating you okay?" Angelica asked her. "Of course he has! He's the nicest person ever," Syrena said with a smile. Philip smiled too and kissed her on the cheek. Jack saw Davy Jones roll his eyes, and he laughed.

"Buon giorno!" the Italian teacher yelled over the noise of the class. _Here we go_, Jack thought.

Much to Jack's surprise, the period ended very quickly. The next class was World History. He walked with Angelica and didn't talk to her at all. In World History, there was absolutely no one Jack knew, but Angelica knew one woman who had insane, curly, long, black hair. She also had one of those sticks some of the people in his homeroom had. He caught her name and it was Bellatrix. _Why would you name your kid that?_ Jack thought. _You know something's gonna go wrong with her._

This class went as fast as Italian. Next, was lunch.

You couldn't even call it lunch or brunch. It was breakfast! At 10:00 in the morning, no one would be hungry. Jack and Angelica sat at separate tables. She sat with Sweeny and Bellatrix. He sat with the guy with no nose, Barbossa, Gibbs, and the dark brown lion. The man with no nose was called Lord Voldemort and the lion was Scar. Jack actually got to liking them. They were funny (unbelievably) and reminded him of Blackbeard. Speaking of the devil, he was sitting at another table with a man with white, black, and red paint on his face. The red on his lips, black around his eyes, and white all over his face. Jack drank some rum and had a pizza bagel for lunch along with a cookie. "They let you have that?" Voldemort asked when seeing the bottle of rum. Jack cocked an eyebrow and asked, "They let you have that?" pointing to the snake around Voldemort's chair. Voldy frowned and went back to eating.

Fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh period went by in a blur. Eight period was gym. In said gym class, was Angelica, Sweeny, Elizabeth, Will, Blackbeard, the ginger boy, a boy with black hair and a scar on his head that looked like a lightning bolt, the man with the scissors for hands, some guy dressed up like an elf, Barbossa, Gibbs, Philip, and Voldemort. The game was dodge ball. Jack was on a team with Elizabeth, Will, the scissor hands, the elf, Voldemort, and the lightning boy. Jack could tell there was some tension between Voldemort and the lightning boy, but he chose to let it go. The game started. Nearing the end of the game, Jack and Voldemort were left for their team, and Angelica and Sweeny were left for their team. Sweeny threw a ball at Voldemort, and hit him square in the face. So Jack was the only one left. As Sweeny and Angelica exchanged high-fives, Jack hit Sweeny. It was only Jack and Angelica left. They stared at each other in pure anger and revenge. Jack picked up a ball and smiled. He saw out of the corner of his eye Elizabeth whisper something to Will and his eyes went wide and looked at Angelica. Jack chose to ignore this as she threw a ball at him and missed. "Missed!" Jack yelled, with a sinister smile. Angelica frowned and picked up another ball and hurled it at him. "Missed again!" he taunted her. Soon enough, all the dodge balls were on Jack's side of the court. "Whatcha gonna do now missy?" he said. Angelica took out her sword and pointed it at him. Jack's eyes went wide and pulled out his own. They started to fight and the people on the sidelines were cheering for their respected teammates. Jack thought he was winning, but Angelica did the move only she could pull off. Jack was helpless as she had her sword pointed at him. Then, he got an idea. He knocked the sword away and pulled her into a kiss just like the one at the Captain's Daughter in England. She broke away, and he broke into a grin he bent over and picked up a ball. He touched her with it and he said, "I win."

* * *

><p><strong>So, did ya like it? dont worry there'll be more to come, but ill need ideas for the who the teachers are and some more characters. oh and ill need a theme for what the homecoming will be. soo review please:))<strong>

**~Sparrow789**


End file.
